


iGot You

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're in love with him."Mark freezes. He doesn't know what to say. Jackson wasn't wrong and that's the worst. It's true.He's in love.With Bambam. With his little Bambi. With the boy he met three years ago during his korean class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello  
> So this happened.  
> There's gonna be smut in the next chapter so brace yourself.  
> No underage schmoop tho, don't worry.
> 
> Please leave a comment,like, whatever. Please. I'm an attention whore.

The first time Mark sees the little one is in his korean class.

  
He's new, just as Mark is, neither of them can even say hello in korean and they both look at each other,lost.

The teacher comes in and they both sit down,few feet apart. Mark glances at the small boy from time to time,smiling internally how cute he is. His Broken korean is heavily accented and he likes it but can't figure out where he can be from.

  
He himself isn't any better. His greeting sounds more like a curse word with the way he pronounces it. He mumbles quietly "shit" and the other one chuckles. He understood. It gave Mark a spark of hope that they could actually communicate and he wouldn't feel so alone in this foreign country.

  
Turns out that the kid is actually for years younger. Mark feels this weird need to protect him as if he was his own little Brother.

  
From what he tells him, his name is Kunpimook but god forbid if someone calls him that. He goes by the nickname Bambam. Mark thinks that "Bambi" would suit him way more since he's so cute with his chubby cheeks and doll like eyes. He's from Thailand, Mark is told. His English isn't the best but Mark have met enough foreigners to understand almost ANYTHING.

  
Bam seems shy at first but the Closer they get,the clearer it is that the kid is fucking loud. He laughs at anything, has a wicked sense of humor for someone of his age and as a proper pubescent kiddo, he makes a lot of inappropriate jokes.

  
Mark sort of adopts him and they become friends fairly quickly. Bam's personality compliments his, completes him even. He likes spending time with him.   
Since they're foreigners, they're not really keen on the whole "hyung" thing but other trainees stare at them when Bam calls him Mark.

So the older asks him to call him hyung and the smaller boy smirks. "Or would you prefer oppa?"  
Mark pinches his side and the kid screeches.

Fortunatelly, he doesn't notice his red cheeks.

  
****

  
Few months fly by. Mark feels like is safe to say he's a very good friend with the kid. They both got better in Korean and even attempt to talk to each other in said language. It's hard at first and they use Konglish more than the actual language they're learning. They both got other friends, closer their age but at the end of the day, it is Bam who Mark looks forward to talk to the most.

  
Maybe it's stupid, because the Thai is still just a child, but they get along really well.

Whenever Mark is homesick, the boy manages to cheer him up with his stupid jokes and loud laugh that Mark grew to love.

  
Whenever Bam feels homesick, he lies down on Mark's lap and he silently plays with his hair until Bam stops crying and/or falls asleep. It's their thing, it's what they do and Mark doesn't want to give it up. Even though he knows he might end up in a different group,he wants to stay friends with him.

  
"You're thinking again." Bam says and the older looks down at him. The Thai's lying on his lap again,this time while they're watching a movie on Mark's laptop.

  
"Some of us has to."

  
Bambam slaps his arm and turns around to watch the movie again. Mark stares at the back of his head and smiles softly.

  
"What were you thinking about?"

  
You.

  
"Nothing important. Just zoomed out."

  
Bam nods and squirms. "I'm cold."

  
"There's a blanket." Mark wants to reach out for it but the younger stops him.

  
"I don't want a blanket. Cuddle me."

  
They've never cuddled before. Not that Mark didn't want to, but he felt like it would be too weird. But they've known each other for almost a year now and he feels like now is the time to cuddle.

  
So he does. He moves Bam's head onto the couch cushion and lies behind him, Bam's back pressed against his chest. Mark puts his palm on Bam's hip and the younger one laughs.

"You're not going to feel me up,right?"

  
Mark rolls his eyes. "What am I? A perv?"

  
"Exactly." The Thai yawns.

  
Affectionately, Mark slaps him across that hip and Bam mumbles something that sounds dangerously like "kinky" before drifting off. Mark knows that he can't sleep him here, they have their own rooms in the dorm and other trainees won't be too happy if they find them here in the morning.

  
But he is tired and Bam is so warm that just interally says fuck it and falls asleep too.

  
He wakes up as Bam sits on his stomach. He opens his eyes and screeches in horror.

  
"Do you have a boner?" Bam winks at him and the older pushes him off, Away from him.

  
"Shut the hell up Kunpimook."

  
The younger one's eyes open wide. "You did not! I'll kill you."

  
And he almost jumped back at Mark but the front door opens and a guy he's never seen before walks in. He's buff,short and tanned. He smiles widely at them, his eyes reflecting that smile. He looks friendly.

  
He greets them in korean but it's clear that he's also a foreigner.

  
"You can speak english. If you even speak english." Bam says, hopping away from Mark.

  
"I'm lucky I can speak english then." The guy chuckles. "I'm Jackson. And you,cutie?"

  
Bambam blushes and it makes Mark's heart clench.   
"Bambam. Well, that's my stage name."

  
"Ooh, fancy." Jackson laughs and pokes Bam's skinny shoulder. "And you,loner? What's your name?"

  
"Mark." The older says sleepily with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "But unless you're older or the same age as me, I'd really appreciate if you called me hyung."

  
Bam looks at him, confused. "Mark-"

  
"Hyung." He corrects him before storming off to his own room.

  
What the hell? What's wrong with him? He doesn't even know that guy? Why is he like this??

  
**

  
Turns out that Jackson is actually one of the nicest guys on the planet. He's funny and cheerful but can be serious when needed. Despite the bad start they become friends really quickly after Bam literally forced Mark to spend time with the two of them.

  
But no matter how much he likes Jackson,every time he sees him flirting with Bam,his blood boils in his veins. He's trying to tell himself that it's because Bam is like his younger Brother.

But deep down, he knows. And he actually hates himself for it because Bam is barely 15 and he's four years older and that's disgusting, but he adores the Thai and all he wants is to hold his hand.

  
It takes him a two years to actually admit to himself that he's utterly and completely in love with the thai idiot.

  
It's 2013 now, the big boss decided that it's time for another boyband to debut and he really wanted to debut this time.

  
He glances at Jackson who smiles at him nervously and he can tell that he's hoping for the same.

  
Bam is on the other side of the room, hugging a guy that he's become best friends with. Yugyeom has been glued to Bam's side since the beginning and at first,it didn't upset Mark like what happened with Jackson, but as the time went by, he realized that he's jealous. because it used to be only him and Bam. They were the best friends. Yugyeom took that away from him. Yet he couldn't dislike the boy. He was too adorable.

  
Then there are Park Jinyoung and Lim Jaebum who debuted a year ago with "JJProject" which wasn't really a band, just a project to show off JYP trainees. After realeasing their EP, they performed several times and went back to training. If anyone deserves to debut, it's them,for real this time.

  
And there are several more dudes that already created a band - Day 6, they're calling themselves - and are basically just waiting for their debut.

  
And the newbie, Choi Youngjae, who joined them like a month ago. He has a voice of an angel. He might not be the best dancer, but he's a fast learner and works hard.

  
Bam looks at him over Yugyeom's shoulder and smiles, looking quite worried himself. This is really nerve wrecking.

  
Mark hopes that the boss will take into consideration that he, Jackson and Bam took parts in the dance off with YG trainees and that they were actually really good.

  
"Scared?" Jackson asks. "I'm incredibly scared. So scared and nervous that I can actually feel the sweat running down my back and into my butt crack."

  
"You're disgusting." Mark chuckles. He's glad that Jackson tried to lift up the mood.

  
"Maybe you should go and calm Bam down."

  
"He's with Yugyeom. He doesn't need me." Mark shrugs. Jackson smirks.

  
"Jealous much?"

  
"I'm not jealous." The American frowns. But Jackson snorts. "Yeah, sure. Then why were you so upset this morning when you found out that Bam slept in Yugyeom's room?"

  
"I wasn't upset." Mark keeps denying.

  
"You broke a plate."

  
"It was an accident."

  
"You're in love with him."

  
Mark freezes. He doesn't know what to say. Jackson wasn't wrong and that's the worst.

It's true. He's in love. With Bambam. With his little Bambi. With the boy he met three years ago during his korean class.

  
"He's sixteen." He sighs.

  
"Well I've always known you're a pervert."

  
***

  
"What are we gonna call the band?" Jaebum asks, knees pressed to his chest.

  
"You're the leader,you choose." Mark nods at him and Bambam laughs. "That's true."

  
"It's not like I CHOSE to be a leader."

  
"It's not like you didn't want to be a leader." Youngjae speaks up,for the first time since the election.

Jinyoung chuckles. "He's right."

  
"Sure,everyone just laugh at me." Jaebum mumbles under his breath.

  
"I am not laughing at you, Jaebum."

  
"It's hyung for you."

  
"Why aren't we called 'shake it for me'?" Yugyeom asks with a smile, doing the little dance with his hands. Jinyoung throws a pillow at him.

  
"Well, we're seven.." Youngjae says matter of factly.

  
"And we're amazing." Jackson adds.

  
"Total gods." Bambam laughs and they high five.

  
"That's it!" Jaebum squeaks.

  
"Seven gods?" Mark cringes.

  
"No. Got7!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while. I'm oh so very sorry but life's been keeping me busy and I had no time to write. Also yeh yeh, I said that this would have only two chapters but shit happens and it will have three. The third being basically just smut.

Their eyes meet for a second before Mark looks away,talking to Jackson. Bam's heart clenches uncomfortably in his chest. Is he ignoring him?   
The past few weeks have been strange, at least between them.   
  
He's not sure if it's because the Eyes on you tour is about to start in few days, if it's from the stress or if he just doesn't care but it bothers Bam, a lot actually.  
After all these years of knowing each other, Bam would think that he knows the oldest like the back of his hand,but this proves him wrong.  
  
So Bam does what he does the best, bottles it up in himself, acts like it's okay, like it doesn't hurt, seeing Mark all over Jackson and all over Jinyoung,like it's not unfair that he's hanging out with their youngest all the time,or that he goes over to Youngjae's every once in a while but doesn't pay any attention to Bam.  
  
Surely, they got a bit distant when Bam moved out to his own appartment,because they weren't together all the time, but he's still the same around Youngjae who also lives on his own,so what is he doing wrong?  
  
He would ask him if the oldest didn't try to avoid him at all cost. Which bothers Bam even more because now he can't  even solve this. Mark acts like he doesn't know him, doesn't speak to him when he doesn't have to and it honestly breaks Bam's heart.  
  
Sure, he himself has ignored the oldest few times, but he's always apologized afterwards. He was confused, scared. Falling in love is terrifying.

  
***

  
"What's the matter with you and Mark hyung?" Yugyeom asks and Bam looks up from staring at his overpriced shoes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Since when do you lie to me?" The youngest frowns and the older boy sighs.  
  
"He's avoiding me."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell. I mean why?"  
  
"I don't know!" The frustration is getting the worst out of him for sure. "I have no idea what's going on. He won't even give me a chance to ask!"  
  
Yugyeom pulls him into a hug. Bam's best friend is the only one who actually knows about his feelings for Mark. Not that the Thai is subtle about it but no one else ever seemed to notice. He can see Mark glaring at them from the corner of his eye. What the hell.  
  
The manager pokes Bam's back. He tells them to get ready as the concert starts in few minutes. He's nervous, as always. No matter how many times he's been through this, he's always nervous. What if he screws up? What if his voice cracks? What if he forgets the lyrics? There are so many things that can go wrong. It's the first concert of the Eyes on you tour. The grand opening. Everything has to go smoothly. And he's aware and that makes it even worse. He's already so focused on doing everything right, going through every song in his head. It's the first time he'll be performing King with Jinyoung which is both exciting and nerve wrecking.  
  
"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." Jackson smiles at him warmly and Bam can't help but smile back.   
  
"I'm not nervous." He says, trying to sound confident.  
  
"You're trembling. That's hardly not nervous."  
  
That voice surprises him. Hearing it surprises him. He looks at Mark and shrugs. "Whatever."  
  
He doesn't want to whatever him. All he wants is to hug him. Kiss him even.   
Feelings suck.  
  
Jackson notices the weird atmosphere surrounding them and coughs nervously. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
Mark glares at him, as if he said something he was not supposed to. "Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit,Mark." Jackson cries out in English. "I won't watch my two best friends avoiding each other and acting like everything's okay for no fucking reason. Because guess what? It effects the rest of us too!"  
  
Bam backs out, ready to leave. He doesn't want to hear this. He doesn't want to look at Mark's face just to see the disgust in his eyes.  
"Bam, stop. Come here."  
  
The youngest of the three shakes his head. "I gotta go. The concert's about to start."  
  
He knows that he should talk to Mark but that would lead to confessing and he just can't. He's not ready. And Mark hates him, apparently.  
He can hear rushed footsteps behind him and then someone grips his arm.  
  
"Don't you dare running away from me." Mark growls and the younger snorts.  
  
"And you can avoid me? That's a bit unfair, don't you think,Mark?"  
  
In a nanosecond,he is pressed against the wall. One of the managers passing by them gives them a weird look so they both just force out a smile and he shakes his head and continues walking. Mark waits until he's completely gone and looks back at Bam.  
  
"It's hyung for you."  
  
The last bit of Bam's sanity disappears and he tilts his head back, chuckling. "Or is it oppa?"  
  
Mark swallows hard. "Don't test me."  
  
Bam pushes him away. "Screw you. All of a sudden we can talk because you want to? But whenever I was trying to, you just avoided me! I don't have time for this."  
He walks Away, his heart pounding in his chest. What the hell what the hell what the hell.

  
***

  
"Talked to Mark hyung?" Yugyeom asks after the concert. Bam nods but doesn't really want to talk about it. He's still thinking about Mark's face when he called him oppa. What even was that? Stupid feelings for that stupid American.  
  
"And? Bam, you know I don't like this any more than you do but maybe you should tell him."  
  
Bam shakes his head. "No fucking way. What should I tell him? 'Hey, I actually want to suck your dick since the moment I met you eight years ago'?"  
  
"Ew, that's gross. You were like, thirteen?"  
  
Bam doesn't reply though, deep in his thoughts. What would actually happen if he confessed? Is it worthy?


End file.
